Fiber optic components are used in a wide variety of applications. The use of optical fibers as a medium for transmission of digital data (including voice, internet and IP video data) is becoming increasingly more common due to the high reliability and large bandwidth available with optical transmission systems. Fundamental to these systems are optical subassemblies for transmitting, receiving, and/or manipulating optical signals.
Optical subassemblies typically comprise an optical interface. As used herein, the optical interface functions as an optical link between one or more optical conduits (such as optical fibers) and one or more optical components (such as opto-electric devices (OEDs)). There is a general need to simplify both the design and manufacture of optical interfaces. Specifically, there is a need for a simple and robust configuration that reduces the number of optical alignments required in bidirectional communications. The present invention fulfills this need among others